


Show You Some Love

by MilliasRage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu is to be cherished and protected, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, HQ Thirstmas 2020, M/M, Mention of Aone's current concern - body image insecurities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliasRage/pseuds/MilliasRage
Summary: Futakuchi returns from the kitchen and places a hand on his hip, squeezing lightly. “Let’s take a shower.”Aone blinks at Futakuchi and stands in place. “Yes, I mean together,” he continues with a smirk. A light flush rises in Aone’s cheeks as Futakuchi unravels his tie.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Show You Some Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for HQ Thirstmas 2020 like, 2 days before it began and so here I am. I fucking adore aofuta and have wanted to write them for some time now. I chose to use this as an opportunity to finally do that! 
> 
> This piece is for the Day 7 Body Worship prompt. This fic may or may not be a complete projection from my touch starved ass but uh, yeah.
> 
> Thanks [Destini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant) for the beta, as usual <3333
> 
> Enjoy!

Futakuchi walks into the outdoor seating area of a small café and spots Aone sitting alone at a table. He wordlessly announces himself as he approaches from behind, gently placing a hand on Aone’s broad shoulder and sliding it up to stroke the back of his neck. He takes a seat across from his boyfriend, and wastes no time loosening his tie. The high early afternoon sun makes him squint as he sits back in the chair. Despite the bright sun, he’s grateful the warmer, late-Spring weather is allowing them to have these outdoor lunch dates that provide him much needed fresh air away from his stuffy office.

“You haven’t been here long, right?”

Aone replies with a quick shake of the head, meaning, ‘Not at all.’

Futakuchi smiles and picks up the menu lying in front of him.

“I always get the same thing here. I should try something new, hmm,” Futakuchi murmurs, considering his options. He notices Aone hasn’t moved much since he sat down and looks up at him again. Barely there brows are tilted with concern.

“What’s wrong?” Futakuchi asks bluntly, setting down his menu. Aone says nothing but Futakuchi tracks the tilt of his brows as they angle in deeper.

“Did something happen?”

“In the convenience store,” Aone finally speaks up, eyes glued to a closed menu on the table.

“Yeah? Did they have pizza buns?”

Aone nods and continues to stare at the menu.

“So, you were in the convenience store?” Futakuchi continues, straightening up to focus on Aone’s face, reading.

“A woman and her child… were scared of me.”

Futakuchi pulls his chair closer and scans their fellow patrons for any curious eyes, before sliding his hand underneath the table and along Aone’s knee. He squeezes it and the muscle flexes. Aone’s face softens slightly, but it remains taut with frustration.

Futakuchi knows Aone has mostly gotten over this as they’ve grown, but sometimes the capable man before him has his vulnerable days, just like anyone else.

“Having a tough day?” he asks, thumb stroking affectionate circles.

Aone nods slowly, lowering his head.

“Come over tonight? Right after work. We haven’t been able to spend much time together lately, anyway.”

Aone turns his gaze up in slight surprise, and Futakuchi smirks, sliding his hand off the knee.

“There we go. Let’s order? Some food in your belly should help. Wait, you _did_ say they had pizza buns, right?” Aone nods and his brows loosen along with the rest of his face and shoulders. Futakuchi picks his menu back up and decides to just order the usual after all.

****

Aone knocks at the apartment door firmly. Twice, then once more for good measure. He stretches his neck with a strained grunt and adjusts the grip on the convenience store bag in his hand. It’s full of the pizza buns Futakuchi wouldn’t stop talking about earlier.

The door opens and Futakuchi immediately grabs at the bag before placing a quick kiss on Aone’s cheek. Aone steps into the apartment, lips forming a small, pleased smile.

“See, I can tell you’re already feeling better. Thanks for these,” Futakuchi says, walking into the kitchen to put the buns away. He’s still wearing his plain white work shirt, hanging loosely over dark slacks. Aone had come over straight after work, as Futakuchi suggested. He matches his boyfriend, also wearing a work button-up and slacks, tie still wrapped firmly around his neck.

Futakuchi returns from the kitchen and places a hand on his hip, squeezing lightly. “Let’s take a shower.”

Aone blinks at Futakuchi and stands in place. “Yes, I mean together,” he continues with a smirk. A light flush rises in Aone’s cheeks as Futakuchi unravels his tie. It loosens and slides off his neck, immediately followed by deft fingers unfastening the first few buttons of his shirt. Aone remains still in the middle of the apartment, letting Futakuchi undress him. He wonders if they will actually leave their clothes out here until his thought is interrupted by warm lips drifting along his neck.

“I don’t know how you can wear your tie so tight all day…” Futakuchi murmurs into him, hot breath sending a trail of goosebumps down his back. The lips continue to press a circle of barely damp kisses around his throat where the tie once lie. Futakuchi trails more kisses down his exposed collarbone while pulling the shirt further open. Smaller hands find his own to guide them around his boyfriend’s waist, and Futakuchi presses forward.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight,” he says, gazing up at Aone, eyes already heavy-lidded with desire. Aone swallows and nods in realization that this is why Futakuchi told him to come over after he mentioned the earlier incident. He tightens his hold, heart blooming for the man before him.

“Thank you,” Aone says, a content smile bending his lips. Futakuchi’s hands return to his chest, then slide up into his hair to pull him down into a kiss. A slick tongue presses and glides down the center of his bottom lip, then pushes in to explore.

He sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth, dipping fingers underneath Futakuchi’s shirt to press into warm skin. It’s true, they haven’t gotten many chances to have some alone time together in the last few weeks. Words don’t come easily to Aone, or rather, he’s learned to rely on as little as possible. Letting others say what they need to say and confirming or denying the simple things is enough.

Besides, the world has always spoken to him through the rest of his senses just as well. When navigating his love and desire for Futakuchi, he listens to their bodies. He watches Futakuchi, tastes him, drowns in his sweet scent, and savors his nimble touch. Futakuchi didn’t get angry about the woman and child, he didn’t tell Aone how he should feel, instead he’s offering intimacy because sometimes that’s all one needs to be reminded of their worth.

Futakuchi’s affection emanates from his skin and flows through Aone’s fingertips, surging through nerve endings to spread throughout every inch of his body. He breaks the kiss and slides his hands up Futakuchi’s sides before pulling him into a tight embrace. Futakuchi releases a muffled gasp into his shoulder, but snakes his arms around and up Aone’s back to reciprocate.

“I love you,” Aone breathes into brown fringe. Three words he never hesitates to use.

“Love you too, Nobu,” Futakuchi whispers, pressing his lips into Aone’s collarbone again. He hooks a finger in a belt loop of Aone’s pants and tugs. “Come.”

He’s guided toward the bathroom, muscles already loosening at the thought of taking a hot shower after his long day. Futakuchi starts unbuttoning his own shirt outside of the entrance to the cramped bathroom and drops it to the hallway floor. Aone lifts a hand to finish unbuttoning his own shirt and promptly has it slapped away.

“I said I’m taking care of you tonight. Give me a second,” Futakuchi says before pushing his pants down, leaving dark blue boxer briefs on, and kicking the slacks to the side. He bends to slip his socks off and throws them on top of the pile of clothes. His cheeks are pink dusted as he approaches, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry I didn’t give much of a show, but I’ll make it up to you,” he murmurs, rubbing his palm along Aone’s noticeably bulging crotch. He pushes Aone back into the bathroom. “I know you like to watch me.”

Aone clenches his fists on either side of him, but soon gives into the urge to lift them and grasp Futakuchi’s head to pull him into a crushing kiss. The palm on his crotch presses in and squeezes, forcing a breathy sigh out of him.

Futakuchi breaks the kiss to finish unbuttoning Aone’s shirt and pulls the neat tuck out of his pants. Warm hands slide along his sides, brush across nipples teasingly and curve over broad shoulders to push the shirt off his back. Their eyes meet when the hands on his shoulders return below to work on the belt clasp, but Futakuchi quickly shifts his gaze and hums contentedly. Aone follows and flushes deeper, seeing his own bulge tenting his pants.

“It’s so cute how you always get embarrassed of your own cock,” Futakuchi coos as he opens the belt and carefully unbuttons and pulls the zipper down. “Feel better? It looked tight…” Futakuchi looks up with a toothy smile, tongue poking out at the edge of his mouth.

Aone sucks in a breath as the pressure is released and his pants are pushed down his legs. Futakuchi taps lightly at his ankles, gesturing for him to step out of the puddle of clothing. His gaze is hazy as he watches his boyfriend crouch below him and gently tug his socks off. Futakuchi’s lips brush along the inside of his knee and Aone nearly buckles at the light tickle that blooms into a hot spark of pleasure. Over the last couple years since Futakuchi approached him about becoming exclusive, he’s learned all the right places to send Aone into a panting mess. Futakuchi’s hands rub up along his legs and behind his thighs, massaging the taut muscle. Teeth sink into the sensitive skin and Aone releases a quiet whimper as he struggles to stand upright.

Futakuchi chuckles into the saliva slick skin. “Don’t fall over on me, now.”

Aone braces himself on the wall behind him, closing his eyes to focus. Wet lips trail up his thigh, stamping light declarations of love. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to handle much more of this kind of deliberate attention to his body. It’s already so overwhelming having not felt Futakuchi’s touch like this in over a week, but the extra care is making his lip wobble and curl with endearment.

The sensation of the lips disappears, then returns as a quick peck on his closed eyelids. “I should probably start the shower,” Futakuchi says with another quick laugh, then steps away to turn on the water. He takes a seat on the toilet lid and waves a hand, “Come here.”

Aone steps up to the side of the toilet, but Futakuchi grabs his hand, pulling him around to stand in front of his sitting form. He’s pulled even closer until he’s standing between spread legs, crotch now conspicuously positioned in front of Futakuchi’s face.

The pampering continues as Futakuchi places careful kisses on his hips and stomach, massaging the backs of his thighs and squeezing firm ass cheeks. His hands fall to rest on Futakuchi’s shoulders while he watches with parted lips, releasing quiet sighs at each squeeze and stroke. The hands on his ass reach up and pause at the band of his briefs before dipping under and pulling the tight fabric down. Futakuchi smiles as his cock springs free and lands heavy against a flushed cheek. Aone’s balls jump at the quick peck Futakuchi’s gives his dick before pulling back. “The water should be hot now. Let’s get in.”

Aone blinks and steps back. He hadn’t even noticed the steam filling up the room, too occupied with watching his boyfriend’s lips work over him. Futakuchi rises to push him toward the shower until he’s standing under the hot stream of water. He closes his eyes and exhales, letting the water wash away more of the tension in his muscles. The sound of Futakuchi rummaging through drawers is distant despite the small space as Aone’s mind drifts in and out of awareness.

He’s broken out of the daze when Futakuchi presses into him from behind, arms snaking around his waist. Aone can’t help a small smile as the feeling of lips on his skin returns, sending sparks of warmth from their place on his shoulder. Futakuchi’s hands move to explore his stomach and chest before his chin comes to rests on his shoulder.

“Let me wash you…” he says, lips finding their way to his neck. Aone shudders as a hot tongue laves at the already wet skin. Futakuchi pushes forward again, slotting his dick between Aone’s firm cheeks. “… then fuck you.”

Teeth barely sink in and Aone moans low, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Would you like that, Nobu?” Futakuchi asks, sliding fingers up to circle and tease at his nipples. “For me to lay you on your back,” one of the hands slip down to encircle his hardening cock, “so you can relax and let me give you all I have.” Aone swallows, and groans at the overwhelming initial stimulation until long strokes pull him into steady waves of ecstasy.

Futakuchi gives a moan-wrenching squeeze before pulling away to get a cloth and soap. He lathers the soap up, filling the air with the rich scent of calming lavender, and gets to work. Aone gasps at each pass over his sensitive nipples, engorged cock, and balls. Futakuchi’s touch is searing now, from the slow build he’s been working Aone through. His head is foggy from letting Futakuchi take control, bouncing back and forth from floaty to flushed. When he’s covered all over in suds, Futakuchi pulls at his arm, motioning for him to turn around. He cups either side of Aone’s face with soapy hands and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. Futakuchi pushes him back into the stream of water without pulling away and Aone sighs into the hot mouth; he can’t melt any more than this. The soothing water added to the desire Futakuchi pours into the kiss is intoxicating. He chases Futakuchi’s lips as he pulls away to leave him a yearning mess. Futakuchi flashes a cocky grin before turning away to get shampoo.

“I know you can’t get enough of me, but we need to get out of here before the hot water runs out.” Futakuchi huffs out a laugh while turning him around again. Aone leans his head back for Futakuchi to run the water through his hair with the detached showerhead and work minty shampoo in. Slow, soothing fingers rub at his scalp, adding another level of pleasure to the night’s pampering.

“I think it’s actually me who can’t get enough,” Futakuchi murmurs, rinsing out the shampoo. His arms wrap back around Aone before he resumes showering him with kisses. Aone has indeed noticed Futakuchi’s lips have stayed on him as much as possible throughout the night, only pulling away when he needs to see what he’s doing or to avoid eating soap.

“I think I’ve made you wait long enough. We can take care of this now,” he murmurs while slipping an arm down to take the half hard cock in his hand.

Aone chokes on a moan as fingers squeeze and twist to bring his dick back to life. Futakuchi turns Aone to face him again and pulls him back closer to the opposite end of the tub, away from the showerhead. “Brace yourself on the wall,” he says before kneeling down and taking him in his hand again to stroke firmly. Aone drops his forearms against the wall and nearly trips into Futakuchi in front of him. “Put your leg up here.” He slides a hand up Aone’s right leg, hooking fingers behind the knee as Aone props his leg on the edge of the tub.

“Mmm…” he hums, nuzzling his nose into Aone’s bobbing cock. Holding it steady with a hand, he licks a wide stripe up the side. Aone looks down and unsurprisingly locks eyes with Futakuchi. He was right earlier, Aone does like to watch him. He likes to watch those lips stretch around him like they are now. He gasps and his eyes close instinctively from the sensation, but he opens them at once. It’s the sight that does it for him, Futakuchi’s lust clouded eyes focused on him as his head bobs up and down his length. Aone’s chest mimics the movement as his heart-rate picks up. All the night’s teasing has him hurtling quickly towards the edge and he’s more than ready to expel more of the tension in his body.

“Kenji…”

Futakuchi hums and pulls off with an obscene _pop_ , wasting no time to apply quick shallow strokes. Aone drops a hand to card thick fingers through chocolate locks.

“Close, Nobu?” Futakuchi coos.

“Y-yes.”

“Come for me, babe.”

Futakuchi closes his eyes now, but Aone tries to keep his open through the crashing wave.

“Uhhhhnn,” Aone moans, watching his come paint Futakuchi’s nose, cheeks, and ruddy lips.

Futakuchi’s tongue flicks out to lap at the come on his mouth as he gazes up at Aone, slowly stroking him through the end of his orgasm. Aone returns his arm to the wall to join the other and shakily brings his leg down off the edge of the tub.

“Careful,” Futakuchi chuckles, wiping the rest of the come off his face. “Dry off and get in bed. I’ll meet you there in a couple minutes.”

Aone frowns as Futakuchi motions to switch places with him and stands under the stream of water. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and squeezes hard, burying his face in Futakuchi’s neck.

Futakuchi hums and leans into him. “I already feel the water getting cooler, Nobu. Go. I promise I’ll be quick.”

****

Aone curls up in the sheets of Futakuchi’s bed and closes his eyes. The familiar scent of Futakuchi’s cologne envelopes him as he dozes off.

“Falling asleep on me?” Futakuchi asks, entering the room with a towel around his neck and attempting to comb his hair back into place after drying it. Aone turns toward him and frowns.

“I didn’t even take that long! Why are you pouting?” he laughs, opening the bedside drawer to grab a condom and lube. He joins Aone under the sheets and cards fingers through messy white hair. The hand in his hair glides down to cup his cheek, thumb stroking along his bottom lip.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, voice gentle, before planting feather light kisses on his jaw and neck.

“Good,” Aone replies, exhaling through his nose as warm lips work over him. He wants Futakuchi to kiss him like this forever. No one else in the world has ever made him feel as loved and cherished as the man beside him has. Well, maybe his late granny, but that is beside the point (rest in peace, Emiko obaasan).

“Hm? Oh God, are you thinking about your granny again? You’re making that face.” Futakuchi groans, then chuckles into Aone’s neck. Aone flushes and buries his face in the pillow. “It’s fine. I’m flattered, really, but-” Futakuchi cups his chin to coax him out of the pillow.

“You said you feel good, but I’m not done with you.”

Wandering hands set out to explore his relaxed body under the sheets, gliding along his back, then grabbing a handful of his ass.

“Can I make you feel even better?” Teeth drag up the underside of his jaw and he shudders as Futakuchi laps at the beating pulse in his throat. “Yes,” Aone utters through quickening breaths.

He’s rolled over onto his back and Futakuchi settles over top of him, arms on either side of his head. Futakuchi leans down to kiss him deep and slow then grinds his hips down. They gasp into each other’s mouths as they create a rhythm and build simmering heat between their bodies.

Futakuchi breaks away to trail kisses along his left shoulder and arm, then crosses over to do the same on the right. He moves down to Aone’s chest, making sure to give each nipple attention. One gets pinched and rolled as the other is delicately fondled by his tongue until Aone can barely stand it, grabbing a handful of brown hair to push him down. Futakuchi continues his descent and spreads Aone’s legs to sit between them. The sheets fall behind him as he sits up and stretches to grab a large triangular shaped wedge pillow lying beside Aone’s head.

“Lift up and lie on this. I almost forgot we can finally use this…” he murmurs to himself, sliding the pillow under Aone’s butt. The pillow acts as a mini ramp, angling his hips up towards Futakuchi and spreading his legs wider as they hang off the raised edge. Futakuchi adjusts the pillow once more so that his butt is hanging just a bit off the edge too, completely exposing his hole.

“Fuck, Nobu,” he breathes, sliding his hands along Aone’s thighs. Futakuchi raises his left leg to hook it over his shoulder and shimmies forward until he’s pressed against the edge of the pillow. He plants a wet kiss on the knee hooked over his shoulder, rubbing the other leg with his free hand. His hand slides up the calf to extend Aone’s leg up into the air and drags his tongue up along the inside of his knee.

“Mm..!” Aone chokes out as Futakuchi bites down hard and sucks on the indents left in his raised thigh.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it…” he whispers into the wet thigh before filling the room with more obscene sucking noises. He presses one last feather-light kiss on the reddening skin and lowers Aone’s leg down to hang off the edge of the pillow again. Aone doesn’t notice the tight grip he’s had on the covers below until his knuckles ache upon releasing them. Futakuchi’s onslaught on his most sensitive spot has him a debauched mess, shivering and twisted up in the sheets.

“Ready?” Futakuchi asks, cracking open the bottle of lube and drizzling it onto his fingers.

Aone nods and turns his head to the side, flush burning through his face and ears.

He can feel Futakuchi’s smug smirk without looking as he tries his best to calm his fluttering heart. Futakuchi leans down to press his tongue flat against Aone’s hole, undulating into the tight ring. He licks up into taut balls, sucking lightly on them as he presses a lube slick finger in. Aone keens, fingers and toes curling into the sheets.

Futakuchi hums into his spit slick balls while twisting the finger inside him. Shivers run up Aone’s spine as Futakuchi’s idle hand closes around his cock, tugging light strokes. Aone hisses when the finger slips out, then returns with a second, stretching him further open.

“God, just one more, Nobu…” Futakuchi utters, breaths picking up along with Aone’s. The fingers inside him scissor and twist, bumping fleetingly into his prostate. He grinds his hips down to chase the high and gasps when the fingers exit him again. Futakuchi pours more lube onto his fingers before squeezing three back in and hooking them into his sweet spot.

Aone’s mouth drops open to release a silent, choked gasp as white-hot waves pulse through him with every thrust. He groans when the fingers slip out of him and Futakuchi sits back on his heels to grab the condom and roll it on. Arms hook under his legs to pull him up and back in position at the edge of the pillow.

Futakuchi’s thighs press up behind his own as he nudges his cock against Aone’s slick hole. He leans forward to hover over Aone, slipping deeper as his hands brace on either side of him. Aone wraps sturdy legs around Futakuchi’s waist as he sinks in easily with the angle of the wedge pillow.

“Fuck. Take me. All of it,” Futakuchi gasps into his neck. The angled pillow allows Futakuchi to drive deeper into Aone than he’s ever felt before, poking into places inside him that probably shouldn’t be disturbed.

Futakuchi lifts up and unwraps Aone’s legs, then grabs the previously devoured thigh to hold it against his chest again. His other hand returns to squeeze around Aone’s cock, stroking along with the rhythm of his hips as he begins fucking into him. Futakuchi finds another spot to suck on his thigh and moans into the corded muscle.

“Kenji-” Aone breathes, feeling his second orgasm creep up.

“I’ve got you. Tell me what you need.”

“Faster…”

Futakuchi picks up speed, releasing Aone’s cock to grab onto his hip. “Touch yourself,” he pants, hair sticking to the beading sweat on his brow. Aone slides a hand down to stroke himself, shallow and twisting. His breath hitches as his back arches off the sheets and stripes of come shoot onto his chest.

“Oh, God,” Futakuchi nearly sobs, dropping the leg to crouch over Aone again. He rolls his hips, fucking into him with slow, lustful strokes. Aone’s body quakes as he’s fucked through his orgasm, barely hanging on to consciousness as Futakuchi presses their foreheads together.

“You’re handsome… You’re beautiful,” Futakuchi gasps between thrusts. “You’re so sexy, I’m gonna fucking come any second, Nobu…” he moans, grabbing Aone’s hands to intertwine their fingers on the pillow above his head.

“Fuck what anyone else says, you know I’m yours. And I think you’re perfect.” Futakuchi drops his head onto Aone’s shoulder. His thrusts become quick and shallow, then erratic, whispered chants of ‘Nobu’ muffled in Aone’s hot skin.

“Hnn… You feel so—aaah!”

****

Futakuchi nuzzles into the back of Aone’s neck and presses his lips into the soft hairline. His arm hangs loosely over his boyfriend's side to intertwine their fingers as they lie together in bed.

Loud gurgling from Aone’s stomach breaks the companionable silence.

“Ah, yeah, we should probably eat. We could heat up those pizza buns!” Futakuchi suggests, maybe a little too excited. Aone turns toward him with the deepest frown he’s ever seen, meaning ‘NO,’ then lays his head back on the pillow with a dramatic flop.

“Wow, Nobu. I get it. We’ll order something. You’re such a diva after sex, you know?”

Aone says nothing, then releases his hand from Futakuchi’s to roll away toward the other end of the bed.

“Nobu!! Wait–”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/millias_rage), sobbing over big soft men.


End file.
